An Eternal Love
by Garden of Sinners
Summary: A master hidden in the shadows and a lover playing the role of evil all to bring about a peace that may never last (OCness, light amounts of yuri implications)


**Hey everyone it's me again. I know this isn't very long and probably over used plot but I just finished re watching Kampfer in a long time and decided might as well try. This is supposed to be a fluff story. However if you have any wish to adopt it please go right ahead. Just send me a link when you've uploaded your version and I'll be happy to read it.**

**Now without further adieu lets get on with the story.**

* * *

Looking from the window seated on her leather chair Sakura Kaede thought to herself as the fireworks continued to fly up into the sky and explode behind her illuminating her face for brief periods of time. Her face set into a passive smirk that seems so natural yet eerie on her face as she thought over the task she had assigned to Natsuru-san

'How can men be so useless? Oh well it looks like I'll have to do it myself. Otherwise the master will be most displeased with the progress towards our goal so far.' She thought with a slight smile at the thought of her master.

Although she has only seen parts of her master at any given time she will always vividly recall the deep sea blue hair that falls and frames her face. Her soft lips and sparkling blue eyes that contain hope, joy, and just the smallest amounts of malevolent cruelty towards those that get in her way. Her round chin and smooth skin that's almost criminal to have covering her body like the finest of silks. Truly it was as if her master was crafted by a Goddess, although she does have to admit the eyes and hair remind her a bit of her recent failure Natsuru Seno.

Speak of the devil and he shall come or in this case she. Lurking in the corner of the room just out of view in the shadows standing behind her was her fabulous master. Her smooth hands resting on her shoulders brought a sort of warmth to her heart. She was about to continue this train of thought until her master started to talk to her spoke to her in a voice so smooth and silky whispering into her ear.

"Kaede-chan, you've done a very good job despite you're failure. You almost succeeded to, your mask fitted the role I gave you almost perfectly. I'm so glad to have met you on that day you were looking for an animal close to the entrails series animals that we use as messengers". Pausing to take a breath her master slowly leaned closer to her and placed a delicate kiss upon the corner of her mouth. She slowly almost teasingly pulled back and continued to whisper as to not wake the girls currently sleeping on the bed from the "physical exertion" that Kaede had put them through."Kaede, soon we will be together forever as soon as these factions decide to stop their petty little war and decide to co-exist in harmony we'll be able to be together, although until such a time I'm going to have to ask you to continue to play the role. And I am sorry about the loss of your friend Shizuku I'll try my best to make up for it so please don't hate me".

Turning towards her master she barely managed to do a quick peck on her lips as she was pulling away Kaede quickly said "Don't worry I'll never hate you my love, although I hope you can share me with Natsuru-chan I seem to have developed some feelings for her". Feeling her masters lips slowly changing into their normal smile against the back of her head she heard her master whisper a quite "I won't" before fading into the shadows leaving Kaede sitting in her chair pondering how much longer this proxy battle would continue to rage on and how many friends she'll have to lose in the process.

Tired Kaede decided it was for the best to get some sleep so she quickly but quietly climbed into bed with her four occasional lovers and fell deep asleep into their loving embrace. All the while her master was sitting in a dark room thinking 'Soon Kaede my love, soon we will be able to love each other for all eternity, and nothing will stand in our way'.


End file.
